The Thrill of the Hunt
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Caroline Forbes is a vampire hunter who never misses her mark. Klaus Mikaelson is the mysterious hybrid she is having an illicit love affair with. Things get complicated when Caroline finds out she has to hunt the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**The Thrill of the Hunt**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. The only thing I own is the story.**

 _ **Note: The idea for this story came to me on a whim. It's a Klaroline AU story and the plot revolves around Caroline as a vampire hunter who has never once missed her mark. Klaus is the hybrid she is having an illicit love affair with. Things get complicated when Caroline discovers that she has to hunt the man she loves.**_

 _ **Don't ask, just take it as written.**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **S** weat poured down her face as Caroline kicked and punched the punching bag in the workout area of her private quarters. She often worked out to ease her tension. Last night had been very tense for her indeed. The vampire she had hunted down, a rather slippery rogue by the name of Diego, had almost gotten away, but she managed to slay him before he could. It wasn't anything she wasn't already used to, far from it. After all, she had been a vampire hunter for the past ten years and she never failed to kill her target.

She continued her workout for another ten minutes before she stopped and took a swig from the water bottle she had brought into the room with her.

"You look absolutely beautiful when you're punching that contraption, love."

Caroline smiled slightly at the accented voice in the room. She knew only one man who possessed such a heavenly voice and turned to see Klaus Mikaelson standing there. He was dressed in a greenish gray turtleneck, black leather pants that hugged his nether region perfectly, and a black leather coat that reminded Caroline of a sci-fi movie she had watched a few years back. What was it called again, _The Matrix_? She half expected him to don the shades Keanu Reeves wore, but she didn't think Klaus would want to hide his one good eye. He had lost the other one in a fight just after his transition, resulting in him having to wear an eye patch. It didn't change the way Caroline felt about him, though. To her, the one-eyed hybrid was perfect.

"Hello, Klaus," she said. "Eavesdropping on me? You know that's poor manners."

Klaus smiled. "Eavesdropping? My dear, you wound me. I was simply watching you. But, I wasn't lying about your being beautiful while you're working out. Of course, you're beautiful _all_ the time." He grabbed a nearby towel and, approaching her, he wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close to him, their lips just inches apart, and capturing her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Caroline returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as the kiss deepened. Shit, she had been longing to be with him like this all night and didn't want the moment to end.

Caroline stepped back and broke the kiss, playfully nibbling on his bottom lip. "I'm glad you're here, Nik. I was thinking about you while I was hunting my target tonight. I know I'm not supposed to be doing that, but you bring that out in me."

"Do I?" said Klaus. "Well, I think it goes both ways, Caroline, because you do the same to me." He moved his hand up and stuck it under her tank top, feeling the heat of her skin against his fingers. "I take it your hunt was successful?"

"Of course," said Caroline, moaning as she felt his fingers on her back. "The asshole didn't have a prayer." She licked her lips. "Now that I'm through working, maybe we could go into my room and have some play time?"

Klaus smirked and, kissing her again, followed her to her bedroom. He looked around and remembered the first time they had been intimate in here. The heat between them was undeniable and in that moment, there was no war, no killing, just two people showing each other just how much they meant to each other.

Wasting no time, he pushed Caroline up against the wall, kissing her as passionately as before, only much more urgent. Caroline followed his lead and kissed him with the same urgency. Klaus then lifted her up her off the floor and carried her over to the bed, laying her down onto the sheets. He removed his coat and turtleneck, tossing them to the floor before removing her tank top and bra, throwing them to the floor as well. Caroline trailed kisses from his chest to his navel, undoing the button and zipper of his pants, pulling them slowly down his legs. Klaus growled as he felt what she was doing to him. Shit, the things she made him feel.

"No fair teasing me, love."

Caroline giggled at his groaning. "Oh, I have no intention to tease you, Nik. I'm going to give you everything."

Klaus then removed her exercise pants and panties while she was still removing his pants and underwear. Once they were fully naked, Caroline rolled over so that she was on top, gliding herself onto his cock, letting out a scream of passion as it penetrated her core. She then gyrated her hips and rode him like a bronco in a rodeo. Klaus moved in sync with her gyrations, grabbing onto her ass and then pulling her down, the smell of her blood reaching his nostrils. He kissed her neck and let his fangs pop out, scraping against her skin to raise the vein before sinking into it, tasting her blood. It tasted sweet and heavenly, causing his thrusts to become harder and faster. Caroline gyrated faster as well, a warmth surging through her body like never before.

Klaus then pulled his fangs out of her neck, licking the excess blood before rolling over so he was on top this time, slowing his thrusts down while still giving the blonde pleasure. God above, how he loved her. He didn't give a shit if she was human, because his feelings for her went beyond the separation of species. He even considered turning her, but he didn't want to do it without her permission. No, he'd let her decide if she wanted to remain human or join him in his world.

 _Several Hours Later…_

Caroline sighed as she snuggled up against Klaus, kissing his chest and tasting the perspiration that lingered there. They had spent the last several hours making love and it had been the best several hours of her life.

"I had a great time tonight, Nik," she said. "You were and are amazing."

"Oh, I don't want to take _all_ the credit, darling," he said. " _You_ were amazing as well." He played with a strand of her hair. "I had a wonderful time tonight too. I don't regret our time together, Caroline."

"Neither do I," said Caroline. "I only wish we didn't have to do this in secret. The agency has strict rules about fraternizing with the enemy."

"To _hell_ with them and their rules," said Klaus. "If they can't accept the fact you have fallen in love with one of the very creatures you hunt, you can tender your resignation and we'll run away together. My family has an estate in New Orleans. We can live there and not worry about having to resort to secrecy."

"I'd like that, Nik, more than anything," said Caroline. "In fact, when I report to them tomorrow, I'll tell them I don't want to work for them anymore. You're more important to me than killing vampires for them."

 _ **Note: Thus begins my new Klaroline AU. Again, don't ask, just take it as written.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "The Thrill of the Hunt," Caroline and Klaus have a steamy interlude.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I got the idea for this chapter the other day and I wanted to share. Hopefully, it'll sound as good written out as it did in my head. No spoilers.**_

 _Next Day…_

 **C** aroline ignored the stares from her colleagues as she walked into the hidden base, straightening the scarf she wore around her neck to hide the bite marks Klaus had given her. Speaking of Klaus, he left early that morning so as not to overstay his welcome and promised to call her later. Although she would have enjoyed spending more time with him, she knew she couldn't force him.

 _I'll definitely look forward to his call,_ she thought. _No doubt he'll be thinking about me all day, and I'll be thinking of him. A man like that is impossible to forget._

"Caroline, just the person I wanted to see."

The voice of her boss, Alaric Saltzman, brought her out of her stupor and she turned toward him. "Sorry I'm late, Ric. I overslept. I had some friends over to celebrate my latest kill." _Nice save, Care. The less he knows about you and Klaus, the better._

Alaric gave her a look. "I thought you liked your privacy?"

"I may have said that, but a girl can change her mind, can't she?" Caroline sighed and shook her head. "Now, Ric, before things get off topic, you said you wanted to see me. What did you want to see me about?"

Alaric didn't answer, just beckoned her into his office. Caroline tilted her head and followed him. This was unusual, because she usually got an answer out of her boss, but to not get one was puzzling to say the least. Why would he be withholding information from her?

"Ric, what the hell is going on?" she said. "What did you want to see me about?"

Alaric seemed to hesitate a bit before replying, "I want to discuss your next assignment. This new victim has been on our radar for a number of years and no hunter has come close to capturing him, let alone kill him."

"Ric, cut the bullshit already," said Caroline. "Who's my next target?"

"Have you heard of Klaus Mikaelson?"

Hearing Klaus' name made Caroline's heart skip several beats. Why would he ask her about him? _Shit, does he know about my relationship with him?_ "I don't know him personally, but I have heard of his reputation. He has quite a body count under his belt. He might have only eye, but he kills as precisely as a vampire with both eyes. I also know he's a vampire/werewolf hybrid."

"Which makes him twice as dangerous," said Alaric. "Caroline, I wouldn't be asking you to hunt him if I didn't think you were up to the challenge. So are you up the task? Are you willing to kill Klaus Mikaelson?"

Caroline hesitated. She just learned she had to kill the man she was in love with, the man she had given her heart and soul to. The thought of it made her sick to her stomach. _This is even worse than when I found out my mom died. How can I destroy the man who would move heaven and earth for me?_

"You do have a point about him being a challenge," she said. "I'll have to use every resource to bring him down."

"Does this mean you're up to the task?"

 _No, Ric, it doesn't. I'd rather die than destroy my lover like this._ "Yes, it does."

"That's the spirit, I knew you could do it," said Alaric. "I know you're anxious to get started, so I won't hold you any longer."

Caroline didn't say a word, not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't trust herself enough to speak, and walked out of the office. The nausea was so great that she immediately went to the ladies' room, found a vacant stall, and locked herself inside, upchucking into the toilet. Shit, she felt torn. She couldn't be disloyal to her superior, but at the same time, she didn't want to hurt Klaus. If it were any other target, she wouldn't hesitate. But, this was eating her up inside.

 _Ric, you heartless asshole, how could you ask me to do this?_ , her mind screamed as she continued to vomit. _How could you force me to hunt him? I love him. I can't kill the man I love._

It was another five minutes before Caroline forced herself to pull back from the toilet and sat against the stall door, tears welling up and streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed a piece of toilet paper and dabbed her eyes with it before exiting the stall and heading to the sink to rinse stray pieces of vomit from her mouth. She reached into her bag and took out a travel size mouthwash to remove the smell from her breath.

Once she was somewhat calm again, Caroline walked out of the bathroom.

 _That Same Moment…_

Klaus hummed to himself as he painted a new picture on the easel in front of him. This masterpiece was a special one, because it was of Caroline. He loved painting her as much as he loved making love to her.

He was almost finished when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He didn't have to ask who it was because he recognized the knock. _It's Elijah. I wonder what he wants._ "You may enter, brother. I'm decent, as they say."

Elijah opened the door and entered the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"No, I was just finishing up," said Klaus. "Now, you wanted to see me?"

Elijah didn't answer right away, his attention on the sketch book in his brother's hand. "Engrossed in another of your masterpieces, I see. Let me guess, your latest piece is of the blonde hunter?"

"Indeed it is," said Klaus. "She and I had a rendezvous the previous evening and I felt the need to immortalize it." He tilted his head in curiosity. "That doesn't answer my question, Elijah. What did you want to see me about?"

"It concerns the vampire that was recently killed, Diego," said Elijah. "His employer, Marcel Gerard, is not thrilled about losing one of his best men. He's sworn revenge on the one responsible for Diego's death."

Klaus growled. Marcel was planning to take revenge on Caroline for his henchman's death? Oh, he was going to kill that asshole if he so much as _touched_ her! She had been his whole world since they met two years ago. He remembered the night fondly. He saved her life while she was hunting a dangerous vampire named Enzo. The bastard came close to biting her when Klaus intervened and bit him instead, subjecting him to his venomous hybrid bite. Caroline immediately staked Enzo afterward.

"I'll let myself be run through with a white oak stake before I let Marcel get within five feet of her," he said. "If he wants her, he's going to have to fight me for her! Mark my words, Elijah, it'll be a cold day in hell before _any_ of my enemies take the woman I love away from me!"

Elijah nodded. "I know. I would do the same for my Amelia."

Amelia Spencer was Elijah's fiance and the mother of his unborn child. She was also a very powerful witch.

"I take it you wish to assist me in my quest, brother?"

"Unless you object to it, yes," said Elijah. "This is one mission that you shouldn't go on alone. You may want to take Marcel on, but it would help if you had someone watching your back in case things go south."

Klaus was about to say something when he heard his cell phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and saw Caroline's name on the ID screen. He had promised to call her later, so why was she calling him now? Maybe she wanted to tell him about the wonderful time she had last night. "Hold that thought, Elijah, I have to take this."

"Very well," his brother said. "I'll leave you to it. Give Caroline my regards."

The older Original walked out of the room, giving Klaus some privacy. He then answered the phone before it went to voice mail.

"Caroline, love, I was just talking about you."

 _"_ _Nik, thank God I got you,"_ she said. _"I really need to talk to you."_

Klaus detected something different in her voice. "Are you all right? You sound upset. Did something happen?"

 _"_ _Yeah, something terrible,"_ said Caroline. _"I met with my boss, Alaric Saltzman, this morning and I got my next assignment."_

"What's so terrible about it?" said Klaus. "Who's your next target?"

Caroline struggled to keep herself from crying when she said, _"You, Nik, he wants me to hunt you. You have no idea how much I wanted to refuse him._ _Hearing that I had to hunt you hurt me to the core. It was every bit as terrible as when I lost my mother."_

Klaus felt his heart sink at her words. He was her next target? Shit, this was worse than hearing Marcel was out for her blood. "It's ironic you should bring up the fact I'm your next target, love, because Elijah told me Diego's employer, Marcel Gerard, has set his sights on you."

 _"_ _Shit, what are the odds?"_ said Caroline. _"Not only does Ric have target on your back, some evil vampire has a target on mine."_ She sighed. _"What are we going to do?"_

"Don't worry, love, we'll figure something out," said Klaus. "You know I won't let anything happen to you."

 _ **Note: Yeah, this chapter was kicking my ass, hence the delay. Anyway, as a reward for your patience, I present Chapter 2 of my Klaroline AU. Don't worry, guys, I'm not going to kill Klaus off. I'll figure something out, I promise. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "Thrill of the Hunt," Alaric tells Caroline she has to hunt Klaus, who tells her that she is being targeted by Marcel Gerard, the vampire Diego worked for.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever (the last time being July 16, 2018), but I haven't been inspired by much due to a very hectic real life. But, don't worry, I'm going to try to give you an update for your patience. No spoilers, just bear with me.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _Marcel's Compound…_

 **B** elinda La Fleur lit the last candle that formed the circle she was sitting in and began chanting in Latin. Belinda was a powerful witch who served as Marcel's chief spy, as well as his lover. Although the vampires who worked for him weren't thrilled with having a witch as an ally, they kept their opinions to themselves, knowing their boss would have them killed.

She continued chanting and the flames of the candles grew brighter, filling the room with a brilliant light. After about an hour, they calmed down and Belinda finished her chant, keeping her eyes closed. She was still in deep concentration when she sensed she wasn't alone anymore.

"You know it's bad manners to spy on a woman, Marcellus."

Marcel, hearing his full name being said, cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Sorry, Lindy, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you. But, I wanted to tell you that Caroline Forbes has received her assignment from her employer."

Belinda opened her eyes and magically doused the flames, turning to face Marcel. "Yes, I know. I also know you wish to carry out your revenge plot against her for Diego's death. She can't be allowed to keep killing your kind just because she's being paid to do it. It would be like you killing my fellow witches for money."

Marcel nodded and approached her. "She will be dealt, _cherie._ Diego's death is something I won't take lightly. He was one of my best soldiers."

"And what of Klaus Mikaelson?" said Belinda. "No doubt he'll want to protect her even though he's her target."

Marcel growled slightly at the mention of his mentor's name. It had been years since their falling out after Klaus caught him with his sister, Rebekah. He had known about the attraction between them and naturally became territorial, resulting in a nasty fight.Even though he was now devoted 100% to Belinda, he was still secretly in love with the blonde Original.

"Don't worry about Klaus," he said. "I'll deal with him."

Belinda approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "You're going to have a bit of a difficulty with that, I'm afraid. Elijah has volunteered to assist his brother in his quest to protect Caroline from you."

Marcel returned her kiss and pulled her to him, his anger with both Mikaelson brothers igniting a flame within him which rivaled that of the candles Belinda used while she was chanting earlier. She didn't mind, of course, because she liked it when Marcel was like this. It excited her beyond belief. No man had ever excited her like this, or any vampire for that matter.

Without another word, he lifted her off the floor and vamp sped them to his room, where he locked the door behind them for privacy. He then carried Belinda over to his bed and deposited her onto the sheets, following a beat later and pulled away from her long enough to pull his shirt off over his head. Marcel then leaned down and kissed her again, running his hands up and down her body, untying the sash from her robe and opening it to reveal the African-American witch's supple breasts, kissing them and licking them with his tongue.

Belinda arched her back and let out a scream of passion, moving her hands down to undo the button and zipper of Marcel's pants, pulling them down. Once they were completely naked, Marcel drove himself into his lover's core, growling hungrily. He trailed kisses from her sternum up to her neck, feeling his fangs pop out. He gently scraped her neck with one of them and bit her, sampling her warm, sweet blood.

Belinda moaned as she felt him bite her, gyrating her hips in time with his thrusts and wrapping her legs around his waist.

 _Caroline's Quarters – That Same Moment…_

Caroline looked at the weapons that were spread out in front of her. She really wished she wasn't going to be going through with this. She also wished she could put a bullet in Alaric's head for even _suggesting_ she hunt the man she loved. Why she continued to work for that bastard was beyond her comprehension.

She was still looking at the weapons when she heard something behind her and, quickly grabbing her stake gun, turned around and came face to face with… "Elijah? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Relax, my dear, I mean you no harm," he said. "I'm here because of Niklaus."

Caroline got nervous. "Oh my God, is he okay?"

"He's fine," said Elijah. "He wants you to be protected. Marcel Gerard is a very dangerous man and now that he's targeted you, it would be beneficial to have someone there to make sure you don't get hurt."

Caroline wanted to tell Elijah she was more than capable of protecting herself, but knew he'd insist on it, so she decided not to. Instead, she thought it would be better to let him protect her. Plus, Klaus would have less to worry about if she took his brother up on his offer.

"All right, Elijah, I'll let you protect me, for Nik's sake," she said. "Though, I still don't know what I'm going to do. Ric still wants me to go through with this hunt. I don't want to kill the man I love."

"I think I may know a way to help you," said Elijah. "Perhaps I can find a body in the morgue that looks like Niklaus."

"Really?" said Caroline. "You think Alaric will fall for it?"

"Trust me, Caroline, humans are gullible creatures," said Elijah. "They'll believe just about anything." He saw the look on her face. "No offense, of course."

"None taken," said Caroline. "I just hope you're right."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," said Elijah. "You just focus on your job."

 _ **Note: Here's the next chapter of my Klaroline AU. I know it didn't focus on them, but I will later on.**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
